Special Delivery
by TaylorGibbs
Summary: Abby gets a VERY special delivery.


Characters or pairings you want: your choice of these pairings - McGabby, TATE, KIBBS, TABBY

**Characters or pairings you want:** your choice of these pairings - McGabby, TATE, KIBBS, TABBY.  
**A brief prompt OR three things you want:** Start with a scene from an NCIS episode, and go on from there (yes, the scene can be in flashback, but the scene must come first)  
**Two things you don't want:**  
**Maximum rating you'd prefer:** soft R

Scene: See No Evil

Abby looked at the screen and the way the scene was playing out in Captain Watson's office. She couldn't imagine the nightmare he was going through and was so glad that they had managed to get a feed up. It was harder on one level, but at least they knew what was happening. She didn't get to see much of what went down in the field and right now she was happy about that. She was worried about Tony. This whole situation was hinky to the extreme.

She turned to look at Gibbs, but then his gaze sharpened and she turned back to the monitor, taking in the scene. The door was opening and Tony stepped inside.

"Hey, Captain," he said, looking every bit like a bored delivery guy. The captain looked up and Abby prayed that he'd keep his cool.

"Got your sweet and sour with extra pineapple." Tony placed the bag on the desk and continued speaking. "Think you might want to change your order tomorrow. Heard we're getting in some fresh duck."

Abby silently _ewwed_ at the thought of sweet and sour duck.

"I'll just stick with the usual," the captain replied.

"All right. Eight seventy five today. How's the family doing." That was the signal for him to begin the pass of the earpiece.

"Fine, You?"

"Still having trouble communicating with the girlfriend, I talk, she doesn't listen. What are ya gonna do?" Ooh, he was going to pay for that comment.

The captain started to put money back in his wallet and Tony cleared his throat.

"Oh yeah, sure." He handed Tony a tip. A tip!

"Thanks, Captain. See ya tomorrow." And just like that he was out and free and safe.

"You can breathe now, Abbs," Gibbs said, sounding amused.

She giggled nervously, knowing she was a big old silly goose. Tony was a professional and he was fine. Finer than fine. The finest of them all. The king of all fineness. Fine to the extreme. And she couldn't tell anyone.

Damn Gibbs and his rules. Abby had heard rumors that he'd been with someone when he was in the field and it hadn't gone well. In fact, rumor was that she'd dumped him handily.

So there were rules. Everyone knew rules were made to be broken, sometimes. And for Tony, Abby would risk Gibbs' wrath a thousand times over. She loved the big lug, the man underneath the party boy. The man who took pictures of her and watched arty films with subtitles and made her feel all girly and small and delicate. Like a rose without the thorns.

But the party boy was kind of cute with the hat backwards and stuff. She snickered, an evil plan coming to mind. She loved being creative and this could be a lot of fun.

A while later, Abby called her boyfriend and left specific instructions on his voice mail. He was supposed to deliver some food to her, in the outfit she specifically requested. The music was soft-ish, his favorite movie was in the DVD player and she had extra pillows arranged on the ground.

Most important of all, she'd dressed her part to perfection. Fishnet stockings and stiletto boots, her sexiest small black skirt, a white ruffle on top and a skin tight white blouse, tied off at the midriff. Her hair was in tight high pigtails and her makeup was limited to foundation, black eyeliner and ruby lipstick. She looked like a sort of naughty maid meets schoolgirl and she knew she'd drive Tony crazy.

Just like he'd drive her crazy.

A rap on her door startled her. She opened it to see him in a tight tight tight dark T-shirt, a pair of black jeans that molded to his legs and ass and that sexy backwards hat.

"Welcome to the Scuito residence, sir. I'm Abigail, the maid. Would you like to come in and deliver the food personally? Master and mistress have stepped out, but I hope they left me a check for you." She allowed her voice to turn uncertain and confused as she rifled through her mail.

"Thanks, Miss." He stepped inside and put the bags on the table. "You owe me forty one dollars and seventeen cents."

Abby bit her lip. "Oh no! They've forgotten to leave money or a check or credit card and I haven't got any money. Is there any way I could pay you with services."

"Oh, I think that could be arranged." Tony dipped his head, kissing her tenderly, then lifting her onto the table as their desire grew. Role playing had added such a facet to their relationship.

"I don't want this to end."

Later that night, when they were curled up in bed together, he pulled out a beautiful ring and said the words that would change her life forever. "Abby, I love you and I want to marry you. Will you marry me?"

Epilogue

Fifteen years later

"And that was the night I first told your father I loved him." Abigail DiNozzo leaned against Tony's broad shoulder, pulling the backwards facing cap off. "Every year, he puts on that outfit and surprises me with food from our favorite place. Back then, I never would have known that Tony DiNozzo had a romantic bone in his body."

"He didn't," Kate Gibbs said with a laugh. "He was the quintessential frat boy."

"Come on, Kate. He was and still is a damn good agent. He's going to be the next director," Jethro put in.

"Only because you drove the last two to heart attacks before you retired, Jethro!" Kate shot back.

Jethro leaned in, motioning the eight year old twins closer. "Alan, Arianna, your aunt Kate exaggerates too much. Since I married her, I became a teddy bear." As soon as they were close enough to be sufficiently scared, he growled.

It was true, they had all mellowed out with the years. There had been a lot of changes. Tim McGee had left the agency and was now a US Representative, married to someone from JAG. They didn't see him often.

Ducky was a doddering old man, puttering around, visiting NCIS often, less now that Jethro had retired. The place wasn't the same without Jethro and he'd only been gone two months. Kate had her own team now, the second most senior active field agent. And Jethro seemed happy enough bringing their five year old, Danielle, to school, doing projects around the house, and sailing his boats.

Abby reveled in the contentment of good friends and good food. Life had worked out pretty well for a Goth girl from New Orleans. Thanks to one man and his special delivery.

"Uncle Jethro? Aunt Kate? Did they really give out leather collars as wedding favors?"

"They sure did, but that is a story for another day."


End file.
